The invention relates to a scanning device for a magnetic-tape apparatus having a multi-part guide drum.
A scanning device of this type is known from DE 25 22 900 A1. This known device comprises a two-part stationary tape-guide drum, a head disc which carries at least one magnetic head being rotated in the gap between the two parts and being mounted on one end of the rotor shaft of a head-disc motor. The rotor shaft is connected to a sleeve having a mounting surface which extends perpendicularly to the axis of rotation. This mounting surface supports the head disc, the head disc being detachably connected to the rotor shaft by means of a central fixing screw. However, this known construction has the disadvantage that the accuracy of the path of movement of the magnetic heads secured to the periphery of the head disc depends on a multiple tolerance chain. For example, a comparatively small wobble of the mounting surface may give rise to substantial deviations of the path of the magnetic scanning heads.